eclipsephaserulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robots
Robots are a common sight and accepted fact of daily life within Eclipse Phase. Numerous varieties exist, from robo-pets to mechanical workers to warbots. If a job can be done more cheaply (and sometimes safely) by a bot, it usually is. The robots listed here are not generally used as synthetic shells by transhuman egos, often for cultural reasons (sleeving a case is bad enough, sleeving a creepy is just ... wrong), and they are not equipped to be sleeved into (though the may be jammed; see p. 196). Any of these bots may be modified for use as a synthetic morph, however, by adding a Cyberbrain System. *'Automech:' Automechs are general purpose repair drones, found just about everywhere. Each particular automech tends to specialize in a particular type of repair work and so carries the appropriate tools and AI skills, whether it be habitat waste recyclers, outer hull integrity, or servitor systems. Standard automechs are wheeled cubes with articulated limbs, though they are also equipped with vectored-thrust drives for zero-G work. Moderate *'Creepy:' Creepies are small crawler bots that come in an eclectic variety of shapes and forms, from robosquirrels to insectoids to bizarre and artsy mechanical creatures. Creepies were originally designed as a sort of robotic pet, but they are commonly used as a general purpose household minion, like a more beloved servitor. Many people in fact wear a creepy on their person, dropping it to handle small tasks for them and letting it crawl up and down and over their body. Low *'Dr. Bot:' These wheeled medical robots are designed to tend to and transport injured or sick people. They carry a healing vat (p. 326), a specialized pharmaceuticals maker, miscellaneous medical gear, and articulated arms for conducting remote surgery. High *'Dwarf:' These large industrial bots are named not just for their primary use—mining, excavation, tunneling, and construction—but because the default AIs they shipped with had a programmed tendency to happily whistle as they worked. Dwarfs are quadrapedal walkers, equipped with massive modular industrial tools like boring drills, shovels, hydraulic jacks, jackhammers, scooping arms, acid sprays, and so on. Expensive *'Gnat:' Gnats are small rotorcraft camera/surveillance drones. Many people use gnats for personal lifelogging, while socialites and media use them to capture the glamor or hottest news. Low *'Guardian Angel:' Similar to gnats, guardian angel rotorcraft hover around their charges, keeping a watchful eye out to protect them from threats. Moderate *'Saucer:' These disc-shaped drones are lightweight and quiet. They are typically launched by throwing them like a frisbee, after which they propel themselves with an ionic drive (p. 310). Saucers make excellent “eye in the sky” monitors and scouts. Low *'Servitor:' Servitors are the most common robot, acting as cooks, janitors, universal helpers, movers, and personal aides. Every home has one, if not several. Servitors are intentionally built in non-humanoid forms so as not to confuse them with common synthmorphs and in order to defuse bad feelings at ordering them around. However, they all have some form of “face” to interact with, so as not to be too machine-like. Low *'Speck:' Specks are tiny insectoid spy drones, 2.5 mm long and 2 mm wide, about the size of a small fruit fly. They fly with tiny wings, carry a microbug, and are excellent for surveillance purposes or otherwise being a “speck on a wall.” Specks are difficult to notice (–30 Perception modifier) and almost impossible to distinguish from an actual insect. Low See Also *Robots and Vehicles Category:Robots and Vehicles